


Simon Crashes His Bike

by Thegaltoyourpal



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Simon Snow, M/M, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, did i mention theyre both stupid, he hurts his knee so like theres mentions of blood, simon doesnt wear his helmet when riding his bike, simon is bad at riding bikes, there is like a mention of that time baz pushed simon down the stairs, they don't really get together but they really like eachother, they're both stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegaltoyourpal/pseuds/Thegaltoyourpal
Summary: Simon crashes his bike and Baz (who totally isn't in love with him) helps Simon clean his scraped knee.





	Simon Crashes His Bike

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short!!! But try it!!!

BAZ

Simon, the bloody dumbass, had crashed his bike into the pole outside of our apartment building. I barely saw Snow outside of our dorm room, seeing as we had no classes together. He must have been biking home to our room when he lost control or something. Who knew. He was a clumsy oaf anyways.

Taking pity on the (beautiful) idiot, I grabbed some bandages and other medical supplies from the bathroom. I wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but I rushed outside as fast as I could to comfort Snow. 

When I was up close I could see tears beginning to sparkle in his eyes. It felt like a punch to my heart for a second. I knelt beside him. He sniffled a little, not meeting my eyes. 

“What do you want, Baz? Here to mock me when I’m down?” He spat.

I grit my teeth and began to pour some rubbing alcohol onto a cloth. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Poisoning me?” Snow offered weakly. I tisked as he looked away once more.

“Your knee, let me see it.” I commanded. Without a word he bent his knee so I could have proper access to it. I inspected the skinned knee where blood was just beginning to well up in tiny droplets on the raw skin.

I gently wiped the cloth against his wound. Snow hissed in discomfort. I my heart skipped a beat as his hand instinctively darted towards my unoccupied one. He latched onto me in a tight grip. The contact with him sent a shiver down my spine and I had to focus to keep my hands steady. 

“All done, Snow,” I said, placing a band aid onto his damaged skin. He sat for a second before I cleared my throat. “My hand.” 

Snow looked confused. “Can I have it back?” I attempted a sneer but my voice cracked miserably as I gave his arm a tug, as if to shake his hand off.

He looked down as he dropped my hand immediately, mumbling. “Um. Thanks. Baz,” He wrinkled his freckled nose as he stood. He looked down to me and offered his help standing. It was his left, the one that hadn’t held mine. 

I reached up and grasped it desperately. It was smooth and soft. All I could think of as he hoisted me from the ground was our fingers lacing together one day. Our hands lingered together for a moment, although I couldn’t tell who pulled away first. 

SIMON

 

I was stupid. I let my hand linger for a second too long. I suppose this slip up was caused by Baz’s unnatural kindness just now. How… vulnerable… He looked as I stood next to his crouched body. The sharp angles of his face looked soft and inviting through the haze of pain and the glow of the setting sun. 

I let out a slow controlled breath through my parted lips. Baz had always complained about me breathing through my mouth. He said it was noisy and unnecessary. Screw him.

After our hands dropped to our respective sides, I began to furiously beat dust off of my jeans. When looked back to Baz, he was holding my slightly dented bike out to me.

“Wear a helmet next time- you could get hurt.”

I grimaced and snatched my bike from Baz’s slender hands. “Well I wasn’t wearing a helmet when you shoved me down the stairs,” I retorted with a new found anger. Baz shot another sneer at me with his stupidly handsome face.

An awkward silence fell over us as neither of us knew what to say next. Baz stood up straighter and turned so I couldn’t see his face.

“Be more careful, Simon,” He said, so quietly I almost couldn’t hear. A flush spread over my cheeks at his dumb words. Crowley- he called me Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so they don't get together but they love each other very much. Eh I tried but this sucks (even if it's terrible please give this a kudos and comment!)  
> 


End file.
